Stolen Glances
by comefindme
Summary: David Cameron, Prime Minister of the UK, visits Barack Obama, the president of the USA. Nothing is ever as simple as it seems.


It had been planned for weeks; the infamous visit of one leader visiting the home of another. They had exchanged conversations before, he had even visited his own place. David wasn't sure how he was suppose to feel. Samantha had bought a whole new wardrobe for this visit, she didn't want to look run down next to the glamorous Michelle.

To be honest, they both were quite nervous.

Barack was waiting with Michelle on the landing strip. It had been so long since he had seen his British chum and he was more than excited. He had personally been planning all the events that they would go to. From his visit to David's home country he had learnt quite abit about the fellow.

The plane had landed and the guards were stood at attention, the media ready to catch the first glances of the Prime Minister and his wife. With the doors opening and the stairs being put in place, Barack straightened out his suit. As he was adjusting his tie, he caught sight of Samantha walking down the stairs smiling towards the cameras and then towards Michelle. He was waiting for David to appear, and as Sam reached the bottom of the steps he began to worry that David wasn't going to come out of the plane. But alas, he came to the door.

David's hands were beginning to shake when he saw Barack standing there with a look of concern on his face. He placed his hands on the railing and began his decent down the steps.

He felt his public persona kick in and smiled towards the cameras, adding a wave to the crowd of papparazzi.

He was nearing the bottom of stairs, Barack and Michelle took this as their cue to walk towards the visiting couple. Cameron saw this and his smooth actions went to pot and he stumbled down the last step almost falling flat on his face.

Before he could steady himself, he felt something soft on his cheek and secure arms around his waist. He heard vibrant laughter that resounded a flutter in his heart.

"You didn't have to fall for me so quickly."

David looked up just intime to catch that mischief spark in Barack's eyes. But as soon as it dispersed in hazel eyes, he stood himself up and Michelle and Samantha were at his side fussing over him like concerned mothers.

Later that night, David and Samantha were in their room getting ready for their first meal in the White House. He was just zipping up Samantha's dress when he heard the soft rapping on the door. At first he thought that it might be Barack coming to walk them personally to the dinner hall, but he had no such luck. It was one of the various White House staff, coming to take them instead.

Barack and Michelle had just finished getting ready them selves when one of the staff came to inform then that the appertisers were almost ready. He was about to ask if David was already at the dinner hall, but the staff informed them that another member of staff had gone to take them there. Barack felt a ball of anger grow in the pit of his stomach at this, he wasn't sure why but he just didn't feel comfortable with someone else showing him around his house.

The anger dissipated when he felt Michelle's hand on his shoulder.

"You ready to go, Honey?"

He took his time looking over his wife. She was beautiful, understanding and they had two wonderful girls together. So what was these feelings that were building towards the Briton. Instead of saying anything, he just replied with a nod and a smile.

David saw the doors open, revealing Michelle and Barack smiling and laughing at whatever they had been talking about on their walk from their room. He felt his chest tighten at the sight before him, before he remembered he had his own wife. Not forgetting his four children back at home.

They came in and sat down at the table. Barack at the head and David at the foot, with their wives to their lefts. And so the appertisers were served.

Throughout the meal, David found it hard not to gaze at Barack as he was telling some funny anecdote. Barack finding it hard not to gaze at David full stop. David tried consoling himself, saying to himself that it was only the power of another head of state that put him in such awe.

But then again, he 'shared' being Prime Minister with Nick Clegg, and he felt nothing towards the man.

David felt something brush against his foot, but passed it off as Michelle simply adjusting her foot. The servers came out to serve the main course, followed by servers the were handing out the vegetables. David didn't think he could eat anything at all and so he only had potatoes and carrots with his steak.

David heard Michelle say something about Barack importing these steaks in specially.

"Enjoying your meat and two veg, there David?"

David looked up, wide eyed at the statement while Samantha chuckled behind her hand.

"I, well, I think that the steak is rather juicy. Nice. Yeah..."

David didn't know what else to say, he just adjusted his napkin on his lap. Michelle had started yet another easy conversation with Samantha, making David feel rather awkward not knowing what to say to Barack.

And there it was. Something had brushed agaisnt his foot again, only this time it had stayed there. He felt the foot graze further up his leg, he was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable. He glanced at Michelle, but saw that she was encaptured in the conversation. He then saw Barack's face.

That sultry smirk, and hazy glances towards Michelle.

Once more, that pang of hurt filled his chest. He knew, now, that it was Barack's foot, but that it was intended to be Michelle's leg. He was not meant to know about this, it was between a man and his wife.

Barack looked up from watching his wife talk so animatedly with Samantha, seeing such a look of utter despair flash in David's eyes.

The servers came to take away their empty plates, and David took this as ample time to excuse himself from the table. He asked one of the guards outside the dining hall directions to the nearest bathroom, the guard was about to show him when he was cut off by the door opening again.

"It's okay, I'll show him."

David looked down. This was what he didn't want, he had come out here to get away from Barack for a while. But instead, Barack had followed him out here and insisted on taking him to the bathroom.

The walk there was silent and the air between them was heavy. Barack stopped outside the bathroom door.

"We're here."

David looked at the door to the bathroom and then back at Barack. He was about to thank him for bringing him hear and that he can make his own way back to the dining room. But Barack had come closer, their chest were almost touching. David's breath got stuck in his throat.

Barack's hand came up and his fingers brushed against his cheek, his eye's became soft.

All too soon, Barack pulled back. He sighed and stretched his arms outwards.

"You can find your way back, right? Can't leave the ladies alone too long. Don't want them swapping stories, now do we."

Barack tried to smile at David, but it came out lopsided and didn't reach his eyes. David looked down, and turned to go into the bathroom, while Barack left to go back to the dining hall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So as you can tell, this is an ObamaXCameron. Lol I don't even know if these exist. Well they do now. And I dub it CaBama.**

**I don't mean to offend anyone. So if I did somehow, I am sorry. **

**You can hate all you want cause I know that I'm going to hell for writing this. **

**But come on, Cameron and Obama are a pretty sweet OTP. **

**And I know that this isn't really a Xover but I can't exactly put it in Anime now can I. **


End file.
